The invention is in the field of hand operated implements used to attach articles such as buttons and tags to sheet material such as fabric with flexible ties that are pushed through the article and the material. Such implements have been known for some time, and some have been commercially available. Examples are discussed in at least some of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,364,936; 1,854,647; Re. 19,541; 2,069,878; 2,140,795; 2,462,717; 2,729,177; 2,952,851; 3,349,447; 3,470,834; 3,494,004; 3,158,729; 3,566,452; 3,650,451; 3,650,452; 3,652,004; 3,659,769; Re. 27,357; 3,734,375; 3,735,908; 3,754,304; 3,759,435; 3,797,722; 3,815,798; 3,872,806; 3,875,648; 3,880,339; 3,893,612; 3,894,317; 3,895,753; 3,900,925; 4,063,312; Des. 213,418; Des. 14,122; Des. 214,123; Des. 214,151; Des. 214,152; Des. 214,153; Des. 14,235; Des. 230,419; Des. 230,666. An example which is believed to have been on sale in this country in the 1970's is illustrated in a 2-page brochure or flier entitled "Button Fastener," copyright 1972, Products International Co., Canoga Park, Calif. 91304.